Our Scrapbook
by Still Waiting for Aliens
Summary: The "dumping ground" for one-shots, drabbles, and short stories mostly about Inestra and her favorite farmboy/tank, Corso Riggs; things that don't fit in the "Lying, Smuggling..." continuum. A MOMENT OF QUIET-"Corso knew his Captain, friend, and lover well enough to know she was not very affectionate in public..."


**Title: **A Moment of Quiet  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary: **"Corso knew his Captain, friend, and lover well enough to know she was not very affectionate in public. If 'Nes kissed his cheek or lay her head on his shoulder, Corso knew the meaning, importance, and love in her actions."

See author's note at end for more information

* * *

When the last enemy fell, Inestra Valis slumped against the crates she had been using for cover. Her hat was ruined, which she was very upset about, but she was in one piece. Perhaps more importantly, Corso Riggs was in one piece. He may have had the stronger armor, but he also was more reckless, opting for closer ranges, harder hitting weapons, and drawing more attention to himself. She wouldn't have him any other way, though.

A gauntleted hand entered her vision. "Need a hand, Captain?" Corso's voice was warm, like always, and held that touch of an accent that kept his words even and slow. 'Nes placed her gloved hand in his, and he pulled her to her feet smoothly, just like the way she said his name a moment later.

"Corso," she murmured, taking him aback. Off ship, especially in business settings or when dealing with people she didn't know, she _always_ called him "Riggs". Heck, he was "Riggs" in front of the crew, too. "Corso" she only used when she was talking directly to him, when only he could hear her, when she could whisper in his ear, and no one was there to see. One hand came to rest on his shoulder, the other angled his head down the few degrees needed to bring their foreheads together.

"Mm..'Nes? I mean, Captain?" Corso knew his Captain, friend, and lover well enough and long enough to know she was not very physically affectionate in public. The most they did was hold hands or hug, gestures of affection she'd make to other members of her crew, as long as they weren't adverse to it. When she squeezed his hand and interlaced their fingers instead of simply holding them, or when she embraced him extra tightly, pressing her body against his, and letting her head briefly rest on his shoulder, those were the gestures saved for him alone. Even in their private time, she rarely initiated long contact. Because of this, he had learned to read into other things she did: the way she smiled, or held her arms could say mountains about her feelings; the angle of her head, the reflections in her eyes, and the little inflections in her voice spoke volumes about her emotions. If 'Nes kissed his cheek or lay her head on his shoulder, Corso knew the meaning, importance, and love in her actions.

Sometimes, the doubts still showed in the deep parts of her big green eyes. When he'd first learned to read them, he was afraid they were doubts about him. It got so worrisome that he'd actually asked her if she truly liked him.

"Of course I do!" She had practically yelled at him. "Why would you even ask?"

"Sometimes, you look at me like...well, I see this doubt in your eyes. I thought that you were regretting this."

There had been an almost imperceptible change in the way she held her head, and she had looked away. Corso held his breath. Her next words came out slowly and carefully, as if they were measured and then mused over. "It's not that, Corso. I don't regret a single second with you. I'm just scared that I might," she had paused and met his eyes, "not have made a good choice." He had blanched. "I don't mean that I made a bad choice in you, never, ever that. I do things without thinking of the consequences sometimes, and I never thought of the consequences for _you._ I'm mixing business and pleasure, being with you. You're one of my crew; a business partner of sorts. What happens if I lose you like I lost Pa and Uncle Ze? What if I do something and you get hurt? I don't want to go through that. I can't go through that-not again.

"I'm scared that you'll come to your senses and leave me behind. I don't want to push you away, but if I let myself get too close..." 'Nes had tears forming in her eyes. "I'm afraid, Corso. I'm afraid I'm not good enough. I should to stop this and keep you safe, but I love you and I don't know how to stop. Stars, I don't want to stop this, but if it makes you safer, I know I should." A single tear had spilled down her freckled cheek.

This was the Inestra only he got to see, the one that was scared, and sad, and broken, not the Captain Valis full of bravado, and self-assured to a fault. He had brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb, and pulled her against his chest. (He'd ask about her "I love you" later. Right now, she needed comfort.) "'Nes, I'd rather die than leave you. I don't think I even could at this point. The only way you could hurt me is if you try to make me leave."

'Nes' eyes were closed now, so he couldn't tell if the fears were there, or what she was thinking, which of course he really wanted to know. If this kind of behavior was rare when a locked cabin door kept them alone and separated from prying eyes, then on a battlefield it was almost bizarre. Still, he brought his arms around her, settling his palms against the small of her back, and pressed his forehead back against hers, just gazing at her.

When her eyes opened, they opened slowly. They were free of any fears, but were full of those deep emotions that still amazed him. After a long moment, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Corso said, shifting to brush the slightest kiss to her lips. He didn't get many moments like this, so he took advantage of the opportunity.

She stepped back, bringing her hand back down to his shoulder. "I know."

* * *

**A/N: **When this one is set is up to you, dear reader, at least for the moment. In my head, it happens before the "no walking away" conversation, maybe even sometime on Balmorra. I haven't actually reached this point in the story of 'NesNCorso, but the idea for this popped into my head while doodling during my 9:00am Numerical Analysis lecture, and I couldn't get it to leave, so I had to write it down.

Inestra doesn't like losing or ruining her headgear. After all, she sunburns easily, and "Any plan where you lose your hat is a bad plan". (hehehe)

As always, reviews are highly appreciated as I'm on a constant quest to improve my writing.

~still waiting for aliens


End file.
